Traditional methods of constructing grade separations involve significant closures and/or detours (shoo-fly) of both of the existing thoroughfares. Closures usually lead to increased commute times, resulting in higher costs of travel and greater greenhouse gas emissions. Constructing detours typically requires a costly protection system (retaining wall) to be constructed along the edge of the work site, which involves temporary piles and/or caissons. The detour also causes a shift in ownership and/or liability for the right-of-way throughout the duration of the project. Detouring railways in particular is a costly measure, requiring large amounts of space and extensive coordination between multiple land owners, contractors and consultants. A current alternative to detouring railways involves temporarily supporting existing rail tracks during underpass construction. These existing rail track support systems are very costly, and also require a great amount of temporary works.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.